


The History of Wrong Girls

by big_yikes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Jenna, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: Oh no.You don't dareGirl, girl, girl, I'm warning you!No! I think I have a crush. I can't.I think I'm falling for her.Oh no.





	The History of Wrong Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t an excuse to write about the history of wrong guys bc it has been stuck in my head forever wHaT aRe YoU tAlKiNg AbOuT

 Ever since joining the school play, Jenna hadn’t really thought much of Christine Canigula; just another girl from school, only difference was she didn’t seem to hate Jenna.

 That is, until Christine started talking to her. And being nice to her. And seeming to make an actual effort to know her.

 And, actually, now that Jenna thought about it, she was… kinda cute.

_ Oh no. _

 Ok, so _maybe_ she was kinda cute. _No_ _big deal, girls are cute 99% of the time._

__ Another day at play rehearsal, that Christine seemed to adore so much for whatever reason. Which was, honestly,  _ really _ adorable.

_ You don’t dare… _

 Fine, so there was a  _ chance  _ Jenna thought that Christine’s love for play rehearsal for no apparent reason was adorable.  _ Again, girls are cute. You are a  _ lesbian, _ Jenna. _

 “Hi, Jenna!” Christine came up to her, snatching her from her thoughts.

 “Hi, Chris.” she gave a small wave, trying to shove the thoughts from before down to her subconscious.

 “So, are you excited to get the play  _ actually _ started?” Christine sat down next to Jenna. Another thing was that the  _ actual  _ rehearsals for the  _ actual  _ play hadn’t started; everyone was just kind bullshitting their way through it all. And, now that she thought about it, Jenna thought Christine’s passion was  _ really _ cute. Dare she say,  _ charming. _

_ Girl, girl, girl, I’m warning you! _

__ “I am, actually. Seems like it’s gonna be cool.” Jenna was trying her best to suppress her thoughts.  _ Now is not the time! There is  _ never  _ a good time for this stuff. _

 “I don’t think ‘cool’ is enough to describe it, but ok…” Christine fake gasped, placing a hand on her chest dramatically. _ Not. The. Time _ .

 “Well, what  _ do _ you think could describe it?”  _ Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. _

 “Well, I’m not really sure… but maybe--”

 The first person was called to stage, cutting off Christine halfway through her sentence. Which she casually forgot to continue afterwards, watching everyone that came before her.

 A few minutes passed, Christine was called to the stage to rehearse some of her lines.

 And watching Christine show off her passion like that struck Jenna with a realization.

_  No! I think I have a crush. I can’t. I think I’m falling for her. Oh no… _

 But why not, you may ask?

__ As much as Jenna hated generalizing so much, lovestruck women had been making bad choices since the world begun. The true question was:  _ is Christine gonna be another one of mine? _

 Jenna never really understood Christine before the play; like if she was an alien, or something. But really? She’s kinda cute. Kinda  _ really  _ cute.

_ What are you doing?! You’ve been down this road more than once, are you back for more? _

 Jenna could pretty much write her “history of wrong girls” as a book; but it would have to many chapters for anyone to ever finish.

 It wasn't like she cared so much for Christine in the beginning, but now? Now, it was growing into something she couldn’t ignore anymore.

 Honestly, Christine was the girl that most surprised Jenna this far.  _ Is there really more to her than what I always thought? _ Could she be any more surprised? No.

_  She’s probably straight, dumbass.  _ Why _ are they only nice when they’re heterosexual? _

 Jenna was sure this was gonna be a mess-up. Again.  _ I’m better off without her, we’re better off as friends. Right? Right. _

 Try again, Jenna;  _ you’ve done this before, why do it again? _

 Nothing was there just one day before, but now? Now, it was something that she couldn’t let slide.

 Honestly, what she was hoping most was that Christine didn’t hurt her like she was hurt before.

 Jenna Rolan’s history of wrong girls:

 Chapter one: she was too boring to actually pursue.

 Chapter two: she doesn’t like you anymore.

 Chapter three: she’s a plain dumbass.

 Chapter four: she liked another girl.

 Chapter five: straight.

 Chapter six: she doesn’t pay attention to you.

 Chapters seven to ten: doesn’t care, is too immature, makes you insecure, makes you unsure…

 Or

 Is probably a straight play enthusiast.

 Oh no.

_  Oh no. _

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end of that! Actually a headcanon of mine, so...


End file.
